Understanding
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Você mantém as respostas nas profundezas da sua mente. Conscientemente, você as esqueceu. É assim que a mente humana funciona. HD slash.


**Autor: **Shuu-chan KC

**Beta: **Shacklebolt .x

**Shipper: **Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** Essa fic contém um pouco de slash, mas nada pesado, apenas alguns beijinhos. Mas se você não gosta, não leia. E, por favor, reviews contrutivas.

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.

**Resumo: **Você mantém as respostas nas profundezas da sua mente. Conscientemente, você as esqueceu. É assim que a mente humana funciona. HD slash.

**N/A: **Feliz dia das crianças! Mesmo se você não for mais criança!

* * *

**Understanding.**

_Você mantém as respostas nas profundezas da sua mente._

_Conscientemente, você a esqueceu._

_É assim que a mente humana funciona._

_Sempre que algo é muito desagradável,_

_muito vergonhoso para nós nos divertirmos, nós rejeitamos;_

_Nós apagamos de nossa memória, mas a resposta sempre estará lá...¹_

Um pequeno garoto loiro e de olhos acinzentados estava andando ao lado do pai, indo em direção a um grande parquinho para as crianças. O garotinho estava admirado com tudo aquilo. Podia ser tudo trouxa, mas aquilo estava o encantando. Via as crianças correndo, jogando bola, outras nos brinquedos, e algumas agachadas por algum motivo que não sabia qual. Seus olhos brilhavam conforme ele caminhava junto ao pai.

Ainda não entendia o que ele, um bruxo, poderia estar fazendo em um parquinho trouxa como aquele. Seu pai havia lhe falado em encontrar uma criança que devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade, mas não disse mais nada.

- Draco, vá lá brincar, preciso falar com umas pessoas e você não pode ficar junto. Volto para lhe buscar quando acabar. – Falou-lhe seu pai. Ele estava querendo mesmo ir brincar. Todas aquelas crianças sorrindo, se divertindo. Abriu um sorriso e saiu andando.

Andando, viu que tinha um garoto sentado em um canto, sozinho, brincando com a areia, mas nem de longe sua expressão era de alegria enquanto fazia aquilo. Como ele também estava sozinho agora, pensou em se aproximar e brincar com o outro que devia ter sua idade. Talvez ele apenas fosse tímido e ninguém o tinha chamado para brincar ainda. Aproximou-se dele e se sentou ao lado do menino. O garoto levantou o rosto para fitá-lo.

Notando agora, o garoto tinha lindos olhos verdes e o cabelo, negro, parecia ser muito rebelde, pois apontava para todos os lados. Também notou uma pequena cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa, mas deu de ombros. O loiro achou esse menino muito bonito e aumentou um pouco o sorriso para ele. O moreno também sorriu um pouco e corou. É, talvez ele só fosse tímido mesmo. Decidiu falar antes que o outro pensasse que era louco.

- Oi, o que está fazendo? – Disse, ainda olhando o moreno nos olhos.

- O... Oi... – Disse encabulado, olhando para o chão. – Estava tentando fazer um castelinho de areia.

- Hm... Posso brincar com você? – Perguntou, abaixando a cabeça e colocando-a na frente do menino. Este apenas corou mais e movimentou positivamente. – Então... Como fazemos isso? – Nunca havia brincado com areia, seu pai nunca deixara e agora não sabia como fazer.

- É só juntar um montinho de areia e... Bem, de qualquer forma não vai ficar um castelo... Vai parecer só um monte de areia. - Bateu na porção de areia em que estava brincando.

- Podemos brincar de outra coisa então... – Olhou em volta. – Tem muitas coisas estranhas por aqui na qual podemos brincar. – Voltou a olhá-lo.

- Não, eu não posso sair daqui... Meus tios vão brigar comigo se eu sair daqui... – Abraçou os joelhos, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos.

- Olha... – Falou, puxando o rosto do outro para cima. – Eu prometo que protejo você se eles forem brigar com você, tá? – Disse determinado, fazendo o outro abrir um pequeno sorriso.

- Tá bom. – Se levantou e logo foi seguido pelo outro. – Podemos ir na gangorra.

- O que é isso? – Nunca havia escutado aquele nome, e ficou um pouco receoso.

- Você não sabe? – O outro mexeu a cabeça negativamente. – É aquele brinquedo ali... – Apontou.

- Como se brinca? – Caminhava até o brinquedo, sendo seguido pelo outro.

- Nós nos sentamos cada um em um lado do brinquedo e ficamos indo para cima e para baixo. É bem divertido! Eu nunca fui nesse brinquedo, mas todos que vão vivem dando risadas. E, do meu ponto de vista, parece como se a gente estivesse voando! – Disse com um brilho nos olhos, olhando para o céu.

- Mas você nunca voou? – Já havia aprendido a voar na vassoura, mas ainda era iniciante.

- Claro que não! Pessoas não voam. – Não havia entendido o que o outro quis dizer.

- Ah, é verdade, desculpe! – Tinha se esquecido que trouxas não podiam voar. – Vamos nesse então. – Sorriu.

Cada um foi para um lado da gangorra e se sentaram, com um pouco de dificuldade, afinal, ambos tinham apenas seis anos e eram pequenos. Começaram a se impulsionar para cima e para baixo. Era realmente divertido, e a sensação era muito boa. Em poucos segundos, ambos estavam dando gargalhadas, olhando ora para o céu, ora para o outro.

Algum tempo depois eles pararam, estavam com as pernas levemente doloridas. O loiro correu para o moreno e o abraçou, fazendo-o corar um pouco. Eles decidiram ir a outros brinquedos, correram, jogaram um ao outro na areia, fizeram cócegas um no outro, riram bastante e, principalmente, se divertiram. Para ambos, aquele havia sido o melhor dia de suas vidas.

Três horas depois de começarem a brincar, os meninos estavam exaustos, mas mantinham o sorriso no rosto. Sentaram-se debaixo de uma árvore, protegidos pela enorme sombra que ela proporcionava. Os garotinhos estavam de mãos dadas, em silêncio, recuperando as energias.

- Sabe... Eu gosto de você. – Disse o loiro, de olhos fechados, deitando a cabeça no ombro do outro garoto.

- Co... Como? – Pensou não ter escutado direito, mas mesmo assim corou violentamente.

- Eu disse que gosto de você. – Falou naturalmente, mas o rosto estava corado também, contrastando com a pele pálida. – Você foi a primeira pessoa que brincou comigo assim...

- Ah... – Ainda estava corado. – Eu... Eu também gosto de você... – Virou um pouco o rosto, mesmo sabendo que o outro não estava o olhando.

- Isso quer dizer que estamos namorando? – Levantou o rosto, sorrindo, observando o moreno.

- Ahn? Mas... Mas... Eu só tenho seis anos... E... – Estava muito envergonhado, e não conseguia olhar nos olhos do loiro.

- Por que não? Você está sendo meu primeiro amor... – Disse fazendo biquinho. (N/B: É aqui que a autora mata a beta)

- E... Eu... Tá... Estamos namorando... – Não conseguiu resistir à expressão do outro.

- Te amo. – O loiro o abraçou fortemente, e, ainda meio receoso, o moreno abraçou-o de volta.

- Também te amo... – Ainda estava envergonhado, mas totalmente feliz. – Mas... Nós voltaremos a nos ver? – O soltou, olhando em seus olhos acinzentados.

- ... Não sei... Talvez não. Mas... – O loiro continuava a olhá-lo. – Mas, assim que eu tiver uma idade boa, eu virei atrás de você! – Abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você promete? Promete que não vai se esquecer de mim? – O moreno agora segurava com força a mão do outro.

- Prometo. Você sempre estará aqui no meu coração. – Colocou a mão do outro sobre seu peito, fazendo com que ele sentisse seu coração bater.

- Eu estarei esperando por você... – Sorriu. – Mas... Desculpe, eu notei agora, mas não falamos nossos nomes ainda... – Corou. Havia esquecido a coisa mais importante: apresentar-se.

- Ah, é verdade! – Corou também. Como pudera esquecer? – Meu nome é Draco... Draco Malfoy. E o seu?

- O meu é H... – Foi cortado por uma voz ao fundo.

- Draco! Vamos embora! – Draco se levantou de um pulo.

- Preciso ir! – Estava receoso a ir embora, mas devia ir.

- Espera... – Segurou a mão do outro, levantando-se. – Você não pode ir agora.

- Desculpe, eu tenho... – Chegou bem perto do outro e o abraçou.

- Harry Potter... – Cochichou no ouvido do loiro.

- Hm? – Se separou um pouco, o olhando nos olhos.

- Meu nome... É Harry Potter... – Voltou a dizer, recebendo um sorriso do outro.

- Harry, eu não vou te esquecer, e eu voltarei. – Aproximou o rosto pálido do rosto do moreno e beijou-lhe os lábios de leve. – Minha mãe disse que isso é uma forma de demonstrar amor.

- Então... – O moreno estava muito corado, mas repetiu o processo, beijando-lhe os lábios. – Eu te amo também.

- Agora tenho que ir... – O soltou devagar e virou-se correndo, contornando a árvore e indo até o pai.

O loiro olhou para trás uma última vez, vendo apenas a cabeça do outro saindo de trás da árvore, acenou e voltou a andar com o pai. O moreno suspirou. Mal teve um amor, e este já foi embora. Mas iria esperar por Draco. Iria amá-lo para sempre e aguardar que ele o achasse e assim pudessem ficar juntos novamente.

Ou pelo menos era isso o que pensava.

**x.X.x.X.x**

_Nós deveríamos tentar e ser reais._

_Quando eu me sinto sozinho,_

_nós não estamos juntos, e isso é real.¹_

Abriu os verdes olhos rapidamente, notando o que acabara de sonhar. Havia passado dez anos desde aquilo e tinha se esquecido totalmente desse dia. Sentiu seu corpo se esquentar com a lembrança e o coração bater aceleradamente. Será que Draco se lembrava? Ou será que ele esquecera a promessa que havia feito de voltar e procurá-lo?

Levantou-se rapidamente da cama e olhou pela janela, ainda estava amanhecendo. Pegou o mapa do maroto, tinha de saber se por alguma razão do destino Draco estava fora da cama. Não, ele ainda estava dormindo. Suspirou, teria de esperar até o café da manhã. Acabou indo se arrumar, estava sem sono e daqui a poucas horas todos iriam acordar para as aulas. Desceu para a sua sala comunal e ficou olhando fixamente para o mapa.

- "Como pude me esquecer disso? Mas... E ele? Será que quando ele me pediu para ser amigo dele no primeiro ano era porque ele se lembrava, mas tinha vergonha de falar na frente dos próprios amigos e de Rony e Mione?" – Suspirou novamente. Draco ainda dormia. – "Será que... Esse 'ódio' todo que ele sente por mim... É por eu não ter lembrado? Ai, Merlin, preciso falar logo com ele!"

Viu que Draco se levantava e fazia as coisas lentamente. Ainda era cedo e ele parecia não querer correr. Vendo que ele já havia acordado, saiu pelo buraco da mulher gorda e andou devagar até ficar no caminho entre o Salão Principal e as masmorras. Ele iria passar por ali. Draco saiu de seu salão comunal também, e fazia o caminho para o Salão Principal. Olhou em volta, tinha uma sala com a porta entreaberta, ele puxaria Draco para ali e conversariam.

Draco se aproximava e ele guardou o mapa, logo avistando o loiro, que parecia mais estressado que o normal. O loiro, ao vê-lo, levantou as sobrancelhas e ficou a fitá-lo, parando por um momento. Depois fechou mais ainda a expressão e ia passar reto por Harry, se este não o tivesse segurado pelo braço.

- Preciso falar com você, Malfoy. – Disse, o puxando de leve para a sala.

- Mas eu não tenho nada para falar com você... – Tentava se soltar, mas o outro não deixava. – Me solte, Potter!

- Calma... – Entraram na sala e fechou a porta, olhando para um Draco totalmente irritado e bufando. – Malfoy... Eu me lembrei de uma coisa... – Estava um pouco corado e mexia as mãos nervosamente.

- ... – O loiro corou e pareceu um pouco chocado. – E o que isso tem a ver comigo? – Desconversou, virando o rosto, vendo como a parede daquela sala era interessante.

- Essa lembrança era sobre você... Sobre nós... Você não se lembra, Draco? – Se aproximou do outro, que deu um passo para trás.

- Claro que eu não me lembro de algo que aconteceu há tanto tempo! – Deu mais um passo, e colocou a mão na boca, notando que havia se entregado.

- ... Você se lembra... – Se aproximou mais, pegando o braço do loiro novamente. – Por que não havia me falado? – O puxou para um abraço.

_Você não está sozinho, amor, nunca._

_Nunca.¹_

- Me solta, Potter! – Tentava se debater, mas por alguma razão, não conseguia se soltar. – Quando eu vi que você não se lembrava de mim, eu te odiei. Eu não havia esquecido a minha promessa. Quando eu soubesse aparatar, ou quando eu pudesse sair pelo mundo a fora, eu iria atrás de você. Mas você se esqueceu... Se esqueceu de mim... Se esqueceu que um dia você havia falado que me amava... – Harry podia sentir alguma coisa úmida de encontro a sua pele, mas Draco parecia controlar bem sua voz. – Eu queria que você me odiasse como eu te odiava. Se você não me amava mais, teria de me odiar... Eu não queria que você lembrasse e tivesse pena de mim como agora! – Tentou mais uma vez se soltar, em vão.

- O que te faz pensar que eu estou com pena de você? Eu nunca te odiei Draco, só achava você muito infantil, e algumas vezes insuportável. – Puxou o rosto de Draco para poder fitá-lo. – Quando eu me lembrei, meu coração se aqueceu. Eu nunca realmente esqueci. Eu ainda te amo.

O loiro deixou que mais lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto e fechou os olhos. Não podia acreditar naquilo, não podia ser verdade. Abriu os olhos quando sentiu os lábios serem pressionados por outros lábios. Viu Harry de olhos fechados. Através desse beijo, Draco pôde sentir que aquilo era sincero, que Harry ainda o amava. Fechou os olhos e beijou de volta.

_Mas a resposta está sempre lá._

_Nada é realmente esquecido.¹_

* * *

**N/A: **Mais uma vez, feliz dia das crianças! Espero que tenham gostado. Achei que ficou meio corrido esse final, mas eu até que gostei, viu... Minha primeira fic completa de Harry e Draco, mas há outra sendo feita (mas terão mais capítulos). Esse é um capítulo só, mas caso eu me sinta inspirada, eu até posso dar a louca e escrever mais... Depende da quantidade de reviews, né? E do apoio de vocês! Mais uma coisa; Quero agradecer à minha beta! Te amo e você é uma ótima beta! Espero que você aceite betar mais fics minhas com o tempo! xD

**N/B:** Eu simplismente amei, vocês também não ficaram imaginando seus filhos como eles? Bom, eu imaginei…

_¹ - Partes retiradas da música Understanding, da banda Evanescence._


End file.
